7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Walkthrough: Inner Cairo/@comment-67.249.199.124-20151214234056/@comment-58.170.25.96-20160120172133
When Polnareff runs away Josuke stops everyone else by saying he may know Dio's stand ability and after some dialogue, Dio appears and kills Kakyoin ('why can't josuke heal kakyoin?' Dio crushed kakyoin's heart killing him instantly and im pissed) after that it triggeres a battle with Jotaro, Joseph and Josuke. After a few turns, Dio uses The World and this quits the battle and Dio has some dialogue about sucking the Joestars' blood and torturing Josuke for information. Jotaro moves in The World and Dio backs off and they find out who else can move when time's stopped/who can stop time. After a few more lines of dialogue, Polnareff comes back and Dio stops time to avoid his attack (he throws his sword). More dialogue and the battle begins again. Polnareff doesn't have his sword so I recommend using those UV lasers. I'm not sure how much HP he has (i think its the same i wasnt counting). After the battle Josuke explains that he came from the future and Steel also joins the conversation when Josuke mentions him. Steel says that everything can be returned to normal if no one reads the book and they all go back into the manor to search. Polnareff goes back upstairs while Jotaro and Josuke search the basement. However once you find the book only Josuke and Jotaro are there. Vins appears and questions Josuke's choice to destroy the book. After some lines of dialogue that make Josuke doubt himself you'll be given 2 choices, "Read the Path to Heaven? Yes, no". it glitched so it just chose yes for me lol but if you read it, you dont go back to your time (not sure if this differs if you choose no but ill see) you see the instructions for The Path to Heaven, and after more accusatory dialogue, Vins leaves and you have your standard goodbye with Polnareff and everyone. But when everyone separates Josuke spots Vins up north and chases her, bringing him into a room with Berlin and Alicia held hostage. Vins reveals that Josuke is, in fact, NOT Josuke Higashikata but you're actually the 7th Stand user that she killed. Josuke doesnt believe her and Vins explains that Steel 'brainwashed' him. Josuke still doesn't believe her until she kills Berlin, who can alter appearances. After he's dead you have the regular look (i think. ive always used distinct so idk lol) she kills Alicia too after explaining things and then lol ur dead. So thats the bad end. Now if you say 'no' (fun story: my music stopped when i said no so it made it more dramatic) Vins asks why Josuke dont believe her and she tries to reason with Josuke but he counters her bullshit and then more dialogue and you fight her. This is actually super easy just spam beserk ora and beserk rush and youll be done in a few turns. i got dora-dora rush after i beat Vins so actually that might be better than beserk rush im not sure. You get different dialogue with Steel and then you disappear. The Speedwagon Foundation and Jotaro, Polnareff and Joseph try searching for Josuke but he cant be found. And then you get taken to the end credits. I know it was really long and probably had a lot of redundant info but you know i cant explain things well and i ramble. but if you want me to make a post with specific lines of dialogue i can.